


A Feather in His Cap

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy admires one of Daniel's fashion accessories.





	A Feather in His Cap

Peggy opened Howard’s front door to find Daniel, resplendent in a dark blue suit and something that caught her by surprise.

She smiled, and he frowned.

“What?” he asked. “Do I have something in my teeth?”

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you in a fedora.” She closed the door behind her. “You look quite smashing.”

“Really? I hate hats, but this is a swanky place, so...”

“You should wear them more often,” she said, her voice sultry.

He grinned as he opened the car door. “Maybe I’ll keep it on later.”

“Just the fedora?” She smiled slyly. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
